Difference Is Brilliance
by intricate-bindings
Summary: Confused, desperate and stressed, the countries seek each other's comfort...but can something more happen?
1. Things Start to Become Weirder

**Title: **Difference is Brilliance: A Hetalia Fanfic

**Pairing, Character(s):** Austria/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland, Russia/Germany, Germany/England, Prussia/England, America/Belarus, Belarus/Switzerland

**Rating: **(Full Story) R for sex and cussing (This chapter) still R for cursing and making out

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Spoilers: **none

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. And never will. :(

**Summary: **Confused, desperate and stressed, the countries seek each other's comfort...but can something more happen?

Chapter 1: Things Start to Become Weird(er)

Austria sat in the World Conference room with his arms crossed. He glared at the floor, refusing to look up from the carpet.

"Austria?" Someone asked. "What do you think?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening," Austria said, not very sorry at all. He looked up once, to see America narrowing his eyes.

"Austria, that's the fourth time this week," America groaned, exasperated. "Pay attention, dude!"

"I said I was sorry," Austria muttered.

Hungary placed her hand on his arm. Austria turned towards his wife with red-rimmed eyes. "Come on, darling. You've got to listen, it's important for all of us."

"I'm trying," Austria said, yawning. "Believe me, I am."

America humphed and returns to the others, speaking in a loud voice that Austria could have clearly heard if he had been paying attention.

_Maybe I could pay attention,_ he thought, _if Switzerland wasn't being such a douchebag. Oh, dear. Did I really just say that word? _He clenched his fists under the table. _I told him I would be fine with backing off from Lichtenstein if he just took the damn deal. Is it that hard to pull his troops away from my borders? _

"Austria," America sighed, "please."

"I apologize," Austria said. "I've had things on my mind lately." Finally looking up, he sent a sharp glare towards Switzerland, who sat at the other end of the room. Switzerland glared back, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Don't be mad at the boy," Hungary pleaded.

"Boy?" Switzerland snarled, almost standing up in his chair until Belarus took a switchblade out of her pocket and held it out to him, a devilish grin on her face. Switzerland sat down with a glare, muttering under his breath, "Crazy bitch."

"Be civil, please," England said. He didn't seem to be paying much attention though, scooting steadily away from Prussia, who was winking at the country. England raised his eyebrows.

"Leave him alone, bruder," Germany said, reaching for Prussia's shoulder and prying him away.

"I wasn't doing anything," Prussia sang. "You can't accuse my awesome self of anything, bro!"

"I can," Germany said. "And I will."

"You're just jealous that I've seduced the terrible cook of your dreams," Prussia taunted, giving England a pained look.

"Shut up," Germany said, reaching over and giving his brother a rope burn. Prussia screamed in pain.

"Dude!" He put his arm to his mouth and a slurping sound came from his mouth. England had a disgusted expression on his face.

Russia observed quietly from the corner of the room. China stood in his shadow, slightly shaking. Russia frowned. He didn't like when China was afraid, but China was always afraid around him. It confused him. _Why doesn't China like me?_ He thought. _I like him._ _And Prussia deserved that. His brother was right to give it to him._

Russia felt something was strange with that comment. He tried to find it, and then did, with a twinge somewhere deep in his brain. _Why am I agreeing with Germany? I don't like Germany. He is mean to my little China, always attacking his borders._

Prussia continued to moan and wail as the meeting progressed, and finally, Russia couldn't take it any longer. He silently approached Prussia from behind and grabbed his shoulders, actually lifting him from his chair. Prussia's screams were silenced, and his eyes bulged as Russia carried him to the corner, depositing him next to Lichtenstein.

"Hey!" England said, then covered his mouth. Russia looked up, and his violet eyes burned. England cowered in his seat, looking down and folding his hands in his lap. _Did I just defend Prussia?_

"Yes, you did," Flying Mint Bunny chirped, causing him to jump in his chair and crush his fingers on the underside of the table.

Everyone in the room was threatened by England with a nasty curse until they swore they never heard his out-of-nowhere and undignified scream.

After the meeting, Austria hurried out of the conference room in a near rage. _Stupid child,_ he thought angrily. _No respect-_

"Austria!" He heard Switzerland bark. He stopped, clenching his fists until his palms grew red.

"Yes, Switzerland?" He asked curtly.

"I need to talk to you," Switzerland said, a look of contempt on his face as he approached.

"I assumed that's why you called my name," Austria said, tapping his foot. "I don't have all day, boy, make it quick."

"Pull back from Lichtenstein," Switzerland growled. "I mean it this time."

"Then get your troops away from my borders!" Austria yelled. "I'm tired of this! Why are you being such a _brat_!"

Switzerland's eyes narrowed. "Why are you being such a dick?"

Austria gasped. "How dare-"

"Shut up!" Switzerland snapped. "Why can't you just listen and leave my sister alone? She's little and doesn't know how to defend herself!"

"It's all because of you!" Austria roared. "If you want to protect your sister, then _back off_. I don't want to keep fighting you, Switzerland. I want this all over."

Switzerland's blood boiled, and he steadily approached Austria with a glare on his face. But something was different. Switzerland noticed that Austria's lips were very, very red, flushed from yelling and grinding his teeth. He didn't feel the need to argue anymore, more like the desire to...

"Then don't fight me anymore," he whispered.

Austria's eyes widened, sensing a difference in the young man's tone. "What are you getting at?" He growled nervously, wanting to back away but unable to, something pulling him towards Switzerland.

"This," Switzerland said, raising his lips to Austria's.

Austria's eyes closed in pleasure, then opened again in shock. _Please get off me..._But his thoughts were in vain, for Switzerland only deepened the kiss pressing his tongue to Austria's, which had snaked into Switzerland's mouth.

Suddenly, Switzerland jerked away, complete and utter horror on his face. "No," he managed to choke out. He then turned and dashed down the hall, no room for anything else in his head but numbness. _If there is a God_, he thought, as his feet slapped against the carpet, _don't let that happen again. Ever_.

Meanwhile, Austria stood in the hall, shock spreading over his body. His lips still throbbed with Switzerland's kiss, and he touched his fingers to them.

"What the hell just happened?" He whispered. He turned slowly and walked to the front doors, opening them and stepping out into the warm sun. He gazed up into the startlingly blue sky, his glasses gleaming in the light. _Just for no more encounters like that, I'm pulling back from Lichtenstein._ Suddenly, the true weight of what he had just done struck him, and he gasped.

"Oh, God," he moaned, sitting down with a _thump_ and burying his head in his hands. "What have I done? Hungary..." Finally, the tears that had been building, from Switzerland and war and all the other things that had gone to shit in his life, burst out. Austria sat on the front step for a long time, sobbing. He was a sad sight when his tears were reduced to sniffles, eyes redder than ever and clothes rumpled. _I feel so stupid...how could I do this to Hungary? To myself? To-to Switzerland?_

As the day went on, Austria found it becoming impossible to get the feel of Switzerland's tongue against his out of his head. The more he tried, the more vivid and sensual the image became, which is how he found himself sprinting to the bathroom after dinner, feeling as if he were about to explode and fumbling at his belt, leaving Hungary with a puzzled and concerned look on her face.

Switzerland was feeling the same, anxiously pacing in his room. Every so often he would pause to slam his fist against the wall or a table, causing a tremendous pounding to reverberate through the house. In her room, Lichtenstein pulled the covers over her head and stuffed her fingers in her ears, praying for Switzerland to _calm down_ before he killed someone (again).

Eventually he stopped, his legs almost giving out beneath him, and sunk down onto the bed with a horrible moan.

"Get him out of my head," he whispered, clutching his hair. "I'm not gay, I never will be, so stop having me think of him. I don't like Austria. I hate him. I'll apologize, I'll never do it again, and I won't tell Hungary, please..." He rambled like this until he began to cry, the shame and humiliation coming back to him every time he tried to stop.

Neither of them slept, laying awake and staring of the ceiling. Austria felt uncomfortable with Hungary sleeping peacefully next to him, and Switzerland shifted constantly because the space beside him wasn't filled.

They thought of each other.

"I swear to God, Belarus, I wasn't doing anything!" America yelled, running from the mad country with the speed of an Olympian, his tie whipping behind him.

"Yeah right, you lying frog!" Belarus shrieked. She was relentlessly following the American, dashing through the halls after him. Her arms were outstretched, and her fingers were clenching as if to feel America's throat between them. "You stay away from my brother, bastard!"

"I wasn't even touching your brother!" America bellowed, nearly trampling Germany, who had just stepped into the hall. "Germany!" He shouted, racing off down the hall. "Get Russia!" (Apparently America didn't realize going to Russia would only aggravate Belarus more.)

Germany wasn't quite sure what the emergency was at first, but as soon as he saw Belarus charging down the corridor, eyes on fire and hands hooked into claws, he ran off after America, suddenly fearing for his own safety as well. Maybe he would run into Russia along the way...He paused for one step as he heard a crash up ahead, but kept running (for at this moment, nothing could be more terrifying than a pissed-off Belarus). He turned a corner to find America in Russia's arms, clinging to the hulking country's lapels with a terrified expression on his face.

"Your demon sister's trying to kill me!" America shrieked, scrabbling at Russia's collar.

Russia slowly looked up from the country in his arms and saw Germany in the hall with a confused expression on his face. He calmly set America down, and walked toward the sound of what appeared to be a herd of bulls coming toward them. Belarus turned the corner and planted her face in Russia's chest, bouncing backwards, her ferocious look only hampered slightly by a broken nose. Wit blood starting to trickle from her nostrils, she looked up and smiled at her brother.

"Brother Russia!" She gushed, pulling him into a hug. Russia pulled away, looking uncomfortable.

"Belarus," he said. "Germany and I must talk. I will see you later."

"What?" Germany asked, but Russia was already dragging him off.

"Okay, big brother!" Belarus beamed, pouncing on America. As Russia rounded the corner with Germany, Germany heard Belarus screaming, "I'm going to ride you until you cum dust!" He shuddered, a quite disturbing image in his head.

Russia opened a door to find Prussia and England, kissing desperately as if the only way to survive in this moment would be to eat each other's vocal chords.

"Prussia!" Germany yelled, horrified.

Prussia looked up from England, who glared at Germany. "Oh, hey, West," he said casually.

"What are you doing?" Germany asked, wanting to strangle his brother for taking advantage of this man.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making out with England."

"What did I tell you about not taking advantage of innocent people?" Germany bellowed, straining to break free from Russia's grasp.

"He didn't take advantage of me," England said sourly.

"What?" Germany abruptly stopped struggling, shock making him more confused than ever.

"I was horny, and he's been making moves on me, we're both gay, and he's hot," England said. "So I'm making out with him. Happy?"

Finally silent, Germany allowed himself to be dragged away, still not fully convinced that Prussia had England on some sort of drug. Russia dragged the (slightly) smaller country down a few more halls and then chose a door at random. Fortunately, this time the room was empty. He dragged Germany inside and closed the door behind him.

"All right, Russia," Germany said, turning to talk to the mysterious man. "What's-mph." His words were cut off as Russia's lips closed over his.

Germany's eyes popped open in shock, but, as he knew from before, to struggle would be useless. He decided to wait until it was over, but as Russia's lips found his, he found himself sinking deeper and deeper into Russia's kiss. He closed his eyes, reaching his hands up to tangle his fingers in Russia's hair. Russia returned the favor, though Germany flinched slightly as his blond, slicked-back locks were disturbed. Russia chuckled into Germany's mouth, and the hair raised on the back of Germany's neck. The chuckle was the kind you would hear from a serial killer just before he chopped your head off. Germany shook it off and pushed his tongue through Russia's lips, aching to taste the Russian. Russia moaned, shuddering against Germany and pushing him up against the wall.

Suddenly, Belarus burst through the door, dragging America, who had a dazed, dreamy expression on his face. Germany tore his lips away from Russia, ready to be brutally murdered at the hands of Russia's demon sister. He braced himself for impact, squeezing his eyes shut, but as none came, he slowly opened his eyes. Belarus and America had their hands all over each other, fingers roaming into places where they definitely shouldn't. Their mouths seemed to be glued together, and Germany was hearing an slurping sound coming from between them. America broke away from Belarus and noticed Germany in Russia's arms at the other end of the room.

"Russia," he said, his grin larger than usual, "your sister is amazing. You should've seen her, man, I mean, she's got the best mouth you've ever seen!"

"Please do not tell me about my sister's sexual achievements," Russia said calmly, picking Germany up and carrying him from the room, leaving Belarus and America to their business.

Just as they got to another room and Russia was lowering his lips to Germany's, Germany stopped him. "Wait, Russia," he said, putting his hand up to the other man. "I need to know one thing."

"What?"

"Why are you all of a sudden all over me?" Germany asked, not quite wanting to hear the answer.

Russia thought for a moment, then answered the anxious German. "This morning you hurt your brother. I agreed with that. I thought that was strange, then I realized I liked you."

Germany was a little stunned at this blunt answer. "You decided you liked me because I hurt Prussia?"

"Not just because," Russia said, looking at Germany with his violet eyes twinkling. "Do you know you are attractive, Germany?"

Germany felt himself turning a deep, steady red, and took a feel breath to calm himself. "I guess," he said, his voice coming out much higher than he intended it to. "Russia..."

"Call me Ivan," Russia said, pulling Germany back to him.

"Ivan," Germany said, rolling the name around his mouth. "I'm Ludwig."

"Well, Ludwig," Ivan said. "I find you very interesting."

"I as well," Ludwig started to say, but his tongue was swallowed by his partner, and for once in his life...

Germany submit.


	2. More and More

**Title:**Difference is Brilliance: A Hetalia Fanfic

**Pairing,****Character(s):** Austria/Hungary, Austria/Switzerland, Russia/Germany, Germany/England, Prussia/England, America/Belarus, Belarus/Switzerland

**Rating:** R for sex and cussing

**Genre:**Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:**none

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. And never will. :(

**Summary:**Confused, desperate and stressed, the countries seek each other's comfort...but can something more happen?

Chapter 2: More and More People Become Confused

Austria woke after an merely hour of sleep, barely opening his eyes to the great amount of light that was flooding into the room. Reaching over the side of the bed, he groped for his glasses, and slid them carefully onto his nose. He sat up and squinted, almost, but not quite, seeing Hungary's outline in the doorway.

"Morning, love," she said, coming towards him. "Sleep okay?"

Austria looked up at his wife, his expression one of someone who truly has been broken. Hungary studied his face for a second, then understanding dawned.

"Oh no," she sighed.

"They're back," he told her, his voice flat and dead.

The nightmares had been gone for some time now, and their return was startling. They had started back when things first started to sour. Awful recollections of war and blood would swirl in his mind, and he would awake gasping, drenched in sweat. They ranged from everything to visions from his life to twisted manifestations of those visions. And now...

_Switzerland_. The kiss haunted his dreams and nightmares now, sometimes ending in murder and sometimes something more.

If this went on, Austria wasn't sure how much he could take. He had lost so much...he couldn't afford to lose Hungary.

Austria swung his legs over the side of the bed, settling there for a second before pushing himself up. He stretched, trying to shake the sleep off. Hungary came and wrapped her arms around him while his arms were up, resting her head against his heart. Austria shivered, her cold hands a cruel reminder against his skin, but placed a hand on her hair. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said. "We'll...find something better this time. Maybe go see that one therapist again."

"No, I can't. There are things I have to take care of, concentrate on. I have to focus."

"Austria-"

"Look, Hungary, I have to finish this. I can't sleep until the things I want to resolve _have__been_resolved, and I actually have time to go to a therapist. Please support me in this, I _need_you." Austria said all this because it was true. He was going to get Switzerland out of his head, no matter what steps he had to take.

Austria pulled Hungary into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair. "I love you, Hungary," he whispered.

"And I love you, Austria," she said, pressing her cheek against his chest. "Never forget."

_I__won't,_ he thought.

Germany quietly lay in bed, his hair hanging into his eyes and obscuring Italy sleeping beside him. It felt wrong, though it never had before. If Russia saw, he would tear Italy's head off. And Germany didn't feel as if he could stay loyal if Italy slept in his bed anymore.

_Loyal__to__Russia._He sat up, resting his chin in his hand. _This__is__going__to__be__awkward.__Axis__vs.__Allies...Ivan's__amazing,__but__what__about__our__alliances?__I__can't__abandon__Italy,__he's__my__best__friend,__and__he__would__die__within__the__first__minute__of__war.__And__Japan__could__use__some__help__too._

Germany got out of bed and leaned back over to shake Italy's shoulder. "Italy, wake up."

Italy yawned, sitting up and throwing the pillow up in the air. "Germany," he sang, "Why do you wake me up so early? I don't like it, but you're my friend, so I tolerate it. Romano doesn't like me sleeping your bed either, and he scares me, but you protect me. Germany, Germany, Germany, you're my buddy. Yay!"

Germany smiled. "Good morning, Italy."

"Morning, Germany," Italy chirped, bouncing out of bed with his hair curl springing from it's flat state outwards. "Can I have breakfast here? Oh, wait, is Japan here? I think I need to talk to Japan, he is a very good cook."

"He is here," Germany said, but caught the smaller man by the back of his shirt just as he was about to sprint through the door. "Italy, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Germany, my buddy?" Italy said, one foot out the door.

Germany took a deep breath. "I think it would be at your best interest to sleep in Japan's bed from now on."

Italy's face went completely blank. "Why would I do that?"

"I can't tell you now, but I would really appreciate it. For me, Italy?"

Italy's face grew sad. "Okay, Germany," he said, and trudged out of the room. Germany heard his feet pounding on the carpet a moment later as the prospect of food must have struck him.

Germany sighed. _I__hope__Russia__is__worth__it..._

Meanwhile, Russia sat at the breakfast table, watching Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania scuttle around him. He flipped the newspaper out before him, and nodded as Latvia placed a glass of vodka on the table. He grabbed the bottle and downed it one gulp, feeling the fiery liquid course down his throat. He grinned an evil grin, standing up and grabbing Lithuania by the collar. Lithuania yelped and tried to be as still as he could Russia lifted him up towards his face.

"I'm going to see Germany," Russia announced. "Prepare my jet. NOW."

Lithuania squeaked as Russia dropped him, sprinting toward the hangar as fast as he could. Russia chuckled his serial-killer chuckle. He then strode off after Lithuania. He honestly couldn't wait to see Germany again.

"Yes, that's what I said, pull back to your respected bases," Austria said, irritated by the incompetence of whoever he was speaking. It was an insult to have someone like this in his army.

"I'm well aware that Switzerland has not retreated yet, but I need you to pull back as soon as possible. Which is now." Austria waited a few more minutes as the man stammered and eventually called to the other troops, radioing the rest of the army.

"The Lichtenstein border is no longer covered, sir."

"Wonderful," Austria. "Dismissed." He hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. That was one way of delivering a "leave me alone" message to Switzerland. _Hopes__he__gets__the__message,_ he thought darkly. _He__is__but__a__child,__after__all_.

Austria's phone rang, and he growled in annoyance, snatching it up. "This is Austria speaking," he said in a strained voice.

"Hello, Mr. Austria," a voice chirped at the other end of the line.

Austria squeezed his eyes shut, his hand gripping the phone tightly. _Please__tell__me__it's__not._

"This is Lichtenstein."

_Damnit._

"I just wanted to say thank you for pulling back from my borders, and I really think that my big brother isn't _that_ angry with you-"

"I told you not to say that!" Switzerland roared in the background. "Give me the phone."

"Goodbye, Mr. Austria," Lichtenstein said, before a _whoosh_ sounded in Austria's ear and Switzerland's panting filled the phone.

"It never happened," Austria said, getting right to the point. "Ever. I've got a wife and a reputation, so it never, _ever_, happened."

"I get it," Switzerland said. "It never happened, and it never will again."

"Exactly," Austria said.

A moment passed between them, silence only broken by tension.

"I need to see you again."

"Switzerland-"

"I know, you have a wife. No one has to know. Please."

More silence.

"Okay. Meet me at Oakland's in an hour. We've been there before."

"For the '07 dinner party. I remember."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I know. Austria?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Call me Roderich."

"What?"

"Call me Roderich. It would be nice."

"Okay...Roderich. I'll see you soon."

It was only when Austria hung up the phone that he realized he had truly fucked himself over.

Twice.

"Austria?"

Austria lifted his head as he heard Hungary calling, and replied tiredly, "Yes, dear. I'm in the study."

He heard footsteps, and a moment later Hungary peered around the doorway. "Hey," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," he said, holding his arms out. "C'mere."

She came and sat on his lap, curling into his side. "Things have been so hard for you," she whispered.

Austria sighed. "I know it takes it toll on you, but we must be strong, Hungary. We will make it through this."

"I will with you in my life, Austria," she said, pressing her lips against his.

Austria kissed her back, only the slightest twinge of guilt in his heart as he watched the sun set over her head.

England woke up and stretched his arms over his head. _Why__are__my__sheets__so__soft?_He thought, stroking a finger in the fabric. _Did__housekeeping__change__them?__That__was__nice._ England sat up, turned to the side to check his clock-

"Good evening," Prussia said, grinning.

_Slap_.

"The hell?" Prussia said, holding a hand to his cheek and staring at England, who was bright red and had yanked the covers up over his chin.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing in my bed?" England sputtered, scrambling to get away. He rolled over the side of the bed and discovers he wasn't even in his room. The room was sheathed in a dark purple wallpaper, with portraits of Prussia hanging all over the walls. The windows were covers by thick curtains, and England rushed to the, and ripped them open to discover the sun was just setting. He whirled back toward Prussia, who had left the bed and was standing there, naked, staring at England with a curious expression on his face.

"Agh!" England threw up his hands over his eyes and felt blessed that he, at least, had sweatpants on (though they were much to long-had Prussia given them to him?). He sank to the floor as as Prussia approached.

"Hey, I won't hurt you," Prussia said, squatting next to him. England suddenly realized why his arsehole was so hurt.

"You fucking _raped_ me!" England screamed, slapping Prussia even harder than he had before.

"No," Prussia said. He was holding his still smarting cheek. "You kissed _me_ yesterday. Remember?"

England just stared at him, mouth hanging open.

And suddenly, England _did_ remember.

"Oh, God," he moaned, memories flooding back. He remembered going up to Prussia and grabbing his lapels, hauling the silver-haired man to him. He remembered stumbling out of the conference building, calling a cab and pulling up to this luxurious, dark mansion. And he remembered moaning and groaning in pleasure as Prussia took his virginity.

"Oh, _God_," he repeated, clutching his hair.

"Are you okay?" Prussia said, putting a hand on England's shoulder. He flinched when England's cold hands touched his chest, but didn't complain when the Brit's fingers wrapped around his arms and pulled him to him.

"Do you want this?" He was able to ask, putting a hand up.

"I don't care," England said. "I need this."

And seeing England look so desperate before him, he took him up on his offer.


	3. Never Let Go

Chapter 3: Never Let Go

Authors Note: I do not like this chapter. It is funky. And short (I'll promise to make them longer). I'm sorry the update came so late! But still, hope you enjoy even though I don't.

Austria stood outside the restaurant portion of the hotel. He shivered violently and stamped his feet to keep warm. _Why__is__it__so__goddamn__cold?__It__was__sunny__and__warm__this__morning._He tried to keep his teeth from chattering, failing miserably.

Unable to stand still anymore, he yanked his phone from his pocket and pressed the cold metal to his face.

"H-Hungary," he stammered. "I'm meeting a f-friend for dinner, and I'll be home tomorrow morning. Sorry for leaving so fast."

"It's alright," Hungary said. Austria heard her in the background, watching television. "What's that clattering noise?"

"It's v-v-very cold," he said, unable to talk without biting his tongue off. "Good night, dear."

"Good night, Austria."o

"Roderich!" He heard, and turned to find Switzerland hurrying toward him.

The young man was dressed only in his uniform, his blonde hair slightly frizzy from the static in the air. His eyes were bright, however, and lit up when they saw Austria.

"Im sorry," he said as he approached.

"Don't be," Austria said. He smiled. "Let's go get checked in."

As they passed under the lights of the doorway, Austria saw something in Switzerland's eyes. It seemed almost like fear, but it was only present for an instant.

After an agonizingly long wait (due to a lazy clerk and a humongous line), they had entered a room. Austria shed his coat and sighed. The warmth of the room thawed him as he collapsed into a chair, exhaustion getting the best of him.

"Sit," he said to Switzerland, gesturing to the seat opposite him. He sat forward as Switzerland sat, uncomfortably twisting his thumbs together.

"So, Switzerland," he said. "What I want to know is, what exactly is going on here?"

Switzerland took a deep breath. "I said I was sorry. I just-I couldn't get you out of my head. I had to, I don't know, _do_ something about it, you know?"

"I agree," Austria said, reaching a hand across to Switzerland. The young man took it with a tentative smile.

Seeing Switzerland's cheeks burn red in the firelight, Austria felt a pang of sadness. He couldn't give up Hungary to be with Switzerland...

But this passion with Switzerland wasn't something he could let go of either.

Austria was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the rush of Switzerland's lips ghost over his. He brought his hand up to cup the back of Switzerland's head, entwining his fingers in his blond locks, pulling him closer so the blonde was straddling him in the chair. They kissed softly, not wanting anything more than the taste of each other's mouth. But, as all kissing does, it didn't stay that way for long.

Switzerland's breathing began to grow ragged, and he moved a hand to the ruffles of Austria's collar, seeking the buttons of his shirt. Austria moaned into Switzerland's mouth, searching deftly for his tongue, and as he did, the first button of Austria's shirt was undone. Switzerland slipped a hand inside the cloth, feeling the toned muscles of Austria's chest beneath his fingers. Slightly scraping his nails over the older man's skin, Switzerland slid Austria's jacket and shirt of. Austria gasped as the blast of warmth from the fire spread across his skin.

"Switzerland," he breathed, gripping the young man by his shoulders.

"The name's Vash," Switzerland said. "Roderich?"

"Yes?" Austria asked. He felt pleasure at the use of his name, and felt somehow closer to the boy now that he could address him by his real name.

"I like you," Vash said, looking into his partner's eyes, a little bit awed at the amazing color.

Roderich stared back. "I like you too," he said.

Vash smiled.

"Then we can have this?" He asked, gesturing to the two of them. "At least for a while?"

"Yes," Austria said, his voice growing stronger. "I know that I shouldn't...but I won't let go of you, Vash. Ever."

Switzerland replied exactly how Austria hoped he would. He moved his lips to Austria's neck, dragging his teeth over his skin. Austria shivered, holding him closer as Switzerland's nibbled on a piece of skin that held a vein.

Maybe if they had heard the footsteps outside the hall, or the ear being pressed against the door, things might have been a bit better. But, lost in each other's touch, they didn't.

And that is when things were essentially fucked.

Forever.

With a click of keys in a lock and the bang as the door hit the wall, the door swung open to reveal Hungary, with fire burning in her eyes. Tears countered the anger, and she strode across the room to grab Switzerland's shoulder and yank him away from her husband onto the floor.

"You lying, cheating, _pig_," she snarled, and slapped Austria. "Bastard!"

"Hungary-what-" he stammered, glancing, in a panic, at Switzerland. The young man shook his head.

"Out with a friend, bah!" Hungary howled, slapping him again. "I went to Switzerland's house to thank him for pulling back his troops, and what do I find? _A__servant__who__tells__me__he's__out__getting__his__jollies__with__Austria._"

Switzerland squeezed his eyes shut on the floor as Hungary raged at the stunned Austria. _This__couldn't__be__happening..._

"I hope you're happy," Hungary screamed, delivering a swift kick to his temple. His ears rang as Austria fell out of his chair and held him, yelling his name into his ear.

"Don't bother coming home," Hungary snapped, and stormed out of the room, throwing the keys at the countries sitting on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Switzerland whispered, feeling a trickle of blood slide into his mouth.

The world went black, and Switzerland, despite the passion he felt for Austria, could not help but be overcome with regret.

oOo

Germany woke up with his hair sticking to his forehead and an enormous pressure on his chest. He groaned. _God,__what_was _that?_ He looked up to find Russia's head on his chest.

The country was sleeping soundly, his pale lashes brushing over his cheekbones. He was dressed in a white wifebeater and shorts, his legs stretching out over the bed and intertwining with Germany's. Ludwig smiled, but felt slightly strange at not waking up with Italy in his bed. He ran his hand though Russia's hair.

"Ivan, wake up," Germany said.

Ivan's eyelids fluttered to reveal his purple eyes shining bright, sleep only hindering their luster by a small amount.

"Mm," he muttered, stretching out along the bed. "Good morning."

"Same to you," Ludwig said. He got out of bed with a small shiver at the cold floor pressed against his toes. Walking to his dresser and grabbing his bottle of hair gel, he was about to slick back his hair like he usually did when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't," Russia said, as Germany turned to look at him. "I like your hair down."

Germany hesitated, staring up at the larger country.

"For me, Ludwig?"

Slightly grimacing, Ludwig set the bottle down. Russia smiled, putting his hands around Germany's waist and pulling the blond towards him. Germany's breath hitched as his hips slid toward Russia's. Russia leaned down to nuzzle Germany's neck.

"Why is this so strange to you?" He murmured into his ear. "Why do you start like this when I touch you?"

Germany stretched his head up to give Ivan more access to his neck. "No ones ever really..._loved_me before. It's a new feeling. I'm glad I have it now, though."

"I like to think so," Russia said.

oOo

America woke up blindfolded, naked, gagged and handcuffed to a headboard.

_I__suppose__I__shouldn't__be__surprised,_ he thought.

Taking Belarus back to his house wouldn't be considered the best idea in the world, but America wasn't lying when he said she had the best mouth he'd ever seen. And now he was in _this_fix. Half of this stuff wasn't even his!

He heard footsteps outside the room, and strained to see through the blindfold. He could just make out the light from the door as it opened, and the shape of a female figure.

"Good morning, Mr. America," he heard Belarus purr.

_Shit._

"As you may have noticed, you are in a slightly compromising position," she drawled, and America felt her move towards him. She stopped at the edge of the bed. The blindfold covering his eyes got a little bit darker as she leaned over him. Through the blindfold, America could almost see her. Was she...?

Holy crap, she was. Belarus was standing naked over him, her breasts barely grazing his chest.

_Shit,_ America thought again, as he began to grow hard. There was absolutely no way to hide it, for know he felt that his feet were tied to the end of the bed. He wasn't used to being exposed, vulnerable like this. It was scaring him shitless.

"Excited, are we?" Belarus said, making her fingers walk across his chest.

She tweaked one of his nipples, and he jerked under her hands, wrists straining against the cuffs. She laughed, a cruel, hard laugh that made America squirm, skittish as a horse in a shooting range. "Well, you'll have to wait a little longer, Mr. America. You must be punished for touching my brother, and my punishments do not end quickly."

Belarus left the room, leaving America in an outright panic on the bed. His old girlfriend liked bondage, and his legs were always red and sore afterwards, so he wasn't quite as afraid as he thought he would be. But this was Belarus. Creepy, pervy, utterly batshit crazy Belarus (who had given him the best blowjob of his life, but that didn't matter in his current position).

There was no way he was getting out of this alive.

_Fuck._


	4. Building All Over Again

Chapter 4: Building All Over Again

**AN: See? Told you I would make them longer. But anyway, the update cams o late because MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN! 'twas a tragedy, delicae mae. Made my head feel like a fucking jackhammer. So lucky I had my files on a flash drive...or I would had to write the whole damn thing over again. So here it is. Not the best, I know, but I was in a hurry to get it up. Enjoy the most sexual chapter I've ever written. Cheers, bastards.**

Switzerland's eyelids snapped open to find himself laying in his bed. He groaned and tried to sit up, but swayed and sank back down when a pounding headache began to drill into his skull. Thinking through the blasts that were racking his brain, he struggled to recall what had happened to cause this.

"You're awake," a voice said from the side of his bed, and he weakly turned to face whoever was sitting there. "It's been a few days...I've been staying here, if that's okay."

He turned away again when he saw Austria.

"Hey, no," Austria said, reaching for him. Switzerland stiffened, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Switzerland."

"It's fine," Switzerland said, thigh his tone clearly indicated he was _not_ fine. "What exactly...happened to me?"

"You came to see me, and we kissed..."

Switzerland squeezed his eyes shut as the tears began to fall.

"And you told me you liked me...and then Hungary saw, she kicked you in the head. I was so worried, Vash."

"You shouldn't have been," Switzerland whispered.

"But I was," Austria said. "You have no idea. The doctor said that if she had kicked any harder, you might not have made it out of there without a concussion."

Suddenly, Switzerland's anger flared up. "The bitch," he muttered. "I should sue for assault."

"Switzerland!" Austria exclaimed. "Do you know how much trouble you'd- we'd -be in?"

"I can if I want to," Switzerland said, hauling himself up on his pillows. "What right does she have?"

"She was furious!" Austria protested, taking his hands. "You have to know that I did cheat on her. Please don't be angry with her!"

Switzerland stared at Austria. "Why are _you_so worried about her?"

Austria sat back, releasing Switzerland's hands.

"Well?" Switzerland demanded.

"I still care for her. She's been my wife for a long time, Switzerland."

"So you were leading us _both_ on?" Switzerland demanded. His arm itched to jump up and slap the older man.

Austria's eyes flashed. "You're too young to understand." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.

Switzerland's mouth hung open in shock. After a long moment of silence, he said, voice trembling, "I can't believe you would say that to me."

"No-Vash-" Austria said, desperately thinking of a way to take them back. "I didn't mean-"

"Get out," Switzerland said, pointing towards the door. "Now."

"But-" Austria said, hovering in his seat.

"_Out!_" Switzerland roared. Austria lurched out of his seat and hurried toward the door, letting it swing close behind him with a small click.

Switzerland sat on his bed and wrapped his arms around his legs. Despite the fact that he had just forced Austria out of the room, every inch of his body was yearning for the man to return.

Unbeknownst of anything else to do, he started to cry. He sobbed until his pajamas felt throughly drenched, so caught up in his sorrow that he didn't hear the door creak open. Nor did he hear the soft footsteps crossing the floor, or feel the bed sink as someone sat next to him.

He knew who it was, however, when a pair of arms went around him and held him, holding the young man close to his chest.

"Roderich, I'm so sorry," he cried. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"Sh, sh, it's alright," Austria said, stroking Vash's hair. "I know."

"I just," Switzerland sniffed, "I couldn't lose you, and Hungary-she hates me now. She must hate you, and it's all my-my fault."

"No," Austria said. "You must understand, Vash, that it is never, _ever_ your fault. You're perfect."

Switzerland cried for a while longer, clutching at Austria's shirt. When he was done, he sat up and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He felt Austria take his hands, and looked up to see Roderich's purple eyes burning with...something. Was that...affection, maybe?

Love?

"Let's get away from here," Austria said, pulling Switzerland toward him. "Just us, away from everyone else who's going to nag us for what we are."

Without a second thought, Switzerland said, "Yes. Now."

Austria's face broke into a grin, and he eagerly embraced Switzerland, driving their lips together. When they broke, Austria whispered, so quietly it could have not even existed, "I love you, Vash."

"I love you to," Switzerland said. He let himself smile a tiny bit. "Let's go, before someone catches us."

Austria pulled Switzerland up from the bed. "Take a shower, and I'll make a few calls. We need to get representatives for our countries at the meetings."

Something clicked in Switzerland's head, and he reached up to grab Austria's collar. "Come with me," he said.

"What?" Austria asked. His cheeks were starting to warm, and he blushed harder as Switzerland's thumb stroked across his cheek.

"Come with me," Switzerland repeated. "You said you were staying here, so you must have clean clothes. Please, Roderich?"

Austria took a deep breath. "Alright," he said in a small voice. His heart was pounding, and the beat reverberated through him to Switzerland.

Switzerland smiled. "C'mon," he said, pulling him towards the bathroom.

Austria gasped when he stepped inside the bathroom. It was _enormous!_ Everything was lit up, and a brilliant, glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling. As he glanced toward the shower, he felt his flush growing steadily darker in color. It took up at least half the bathroom! Switzerland chuckled. "And you're supposed to be the older one."

"Don't act like you'll be the one who takes control," Austria said.

"I will," Switzerland said. Unbuttoning his shirt, he slid it off onto the floor, then moved his hands to Austria's jacket. "We didn't exactly get to where I wanted last time..."

Austria's jacket dropped to the ground, and his shirt followed soon after. Austria traced his fingers over Switzerland's skin, smirking when the young man's breath quickened.

"Let's hurry," Switzerland said, reaching to pull off his slacks. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible. When his pants were off, he reached for Austria's. His hand's brushed against the brunette's crotch, and Austria groaned. The pain of his cock pressing against the fabric of his slacks without release was to much. He took hold of Switzerland's underwear, hooking a finger inside the elastic. Carefully, he slid them down Switzerland's legs until they gathered in a puddle on the floor.

"Mm," Austria said, taking in the sight of the flushed young man standing before him. Switzerland's length stood at attention, and increasingly hardened when Austria took hold of it. Switzerland purred, wrapping his arms around Austria's neck.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up," Austria said, scooping Switzerland off the floor and stepping out of his own underwear.

Switzerland's face went pink. "Don't slip," he said.

"Wouldn't think of it," Austria said, setting him down and turning toward the knobs on the walls. There were four: one marked "Stream," one marked "Massage," one named "Hot" and the other "Cold."

"You seem to have quite the bathroom," Austria said, looking up at the twin shower heads that were aimed from either direction. He shivered as he felt Switzerland's hands slip down around his waist. Switzerland smiled, and reached around his partner to turn the "Hot" knob. Austria gasped a he hot water hit him in the chest, then sighed as it warmed his skin. Stepping back, he pulled Switzerland back into the spray with him, running his hands through the young man's hair as it grew heavier, soaking up the water. He smiled, and kissed Switzerland, feeling the slick, warm liquid rush between their lips. Switzerland stepped closer, pressing his now slick body into Austria. Austria groaned, sliding his hands down Switzerland's chest.

"Not that easily," Switzerland murmured, deciding instantly what he wanted to do. He slid down Austria's body slowly, trailing kisses as he went.

"What-" Austria began, but was cut off as Switzerland closed his mouth over the head of his cock. "Oh, God."

Switzerland smiled, and Austria moaned as he felt the curve of the young man's lips across the sensitive skin. Switzerland bobbed his head down, waiting to feel the tip reach the back of his throat. _He's__so__big..._

Austria moaned again as Switzerland began to move, sliding his already wet mouth up and down his shaft. He reached up to carefully cradle Austria's sack, earning a hand in his hair, pushing him back down. He obliged, sucking faster, tasting the saltiness of his partner's length. It wasn't a taste he was going to forget easily.

Suddenly, Switzerland heard a strangled noise of pleasure from his partner, and felt his cock grow bigger to fully fill his mouth now.

"Ngh," Austria gasped, and Switzerland fought the urge to pull back as the man's warm seed filled his mouth and flooded down his throat. It came with such a surge that he had to swallow every drop that came into his mouth to avoid choking. Sweeping the last drops of cum off, he looked up into Austria's face and grinned. His partner had a look of exhaustion and pleasure on his face, and he knelt down to the same level as Switzerland, pressing their lips gently together.

"I like this," he murmured, "being able to taste myself on you..."

Switzerland shivered. "Wasn't the point of this to get me clean?" He asked.

Sighing, Austria stood, feeling the spray pound into his back, and pulled Switzerland up beside him. "Who says we can't have as much fun doing that?"

oOo

Alfred strained against the handcuffs again, giving up after his already raw wrists burned with pain. He slumped back into the bed, curling up to prevent the cold air from hitting between his legs.

_What__the__hell__did__I__do__to__deserve__this?_He thought miserably, stiffening as a wave of fear rode through him at heart the door swing open.

"I'm baaaack," he heard Belarus sing. "Oh, Mr. America, your wrists are very red...and your length so stiff! Been thinking of me, maybe?"

America let out a grunt through the gag, and Belarus giggled. "Don't worry, you need not wait any longer. Punishment must begin."

America heard the crack of a whip, and became very, very, _very_ scared.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and he heard a, "What the fuck are you _doing_?" The blindfold and gagged were ripped off, and he opened his eyes to see Germany tackle Belarus. Russia was standing over him with his hand over his eyes. He reached for the handcuffs, grabbed the chain, and snapped it, sending a shock wave of pain hurtling through Alfred's arms.

"Get dressed," he said, shoving a bag in Alfred's face. America gratefully took the clothes and pulled on the jeans and button-down, turning away from the raging, rabid Belarus.

"I'm going to kill you, bruder!" She screamed as Germany as the blond tied her to the headboard in place of America.

"Ukraine will check on you in an hour," Russia replied calmly, and left the room, with Germany and America behind him. He shut the door on Belarus's shrieks and grabbed Germany by the hand, who in turn grabbed America. Russia dragged both of them out of the mansion, still hearing vicious bellows from inside. He shoved them both into a car waiting in the driveway and simply ordered the driver, "Hurry." The driver pealed away, leaving skid marks on the driveway.

"How-" America started, but was cut off as Germany grimly said, "We guessed. When no one had heard from you, and since Belarus is particularly protective of her brother, we should probably check to see if she was murdering you in the basement."

He turned to Russia. "It would seem your sister and I share some, shall we call them, bedroom instincts." Russia smiled, wrapping his arms around the country. "Indeed, ones I should like to explore some more when we get home..."

America choked.


	5. Update

April 23, 2012

This is a message for all my subscribers that will be taken down in 2 days (because is a bitch and doesn't like updates). Listen, I barely spend any time on anymore. I mean, I still favorite and subscribe, but I don't post anything. So instead, I'm moving everything to my deviantART (which I spend a lot more time on), intricatebindings[dot]deviantart[dot]com. Eventually, I'll start moving the stories from onto there, and you'll all be able to read them again.

Hope to see you again.

Intricate Bindings


End file.
